A Change in Motion
by MEfan159
Summary: A character from our world suddenly finds himself in the world of his favorite video game. But he doesn't seem to remember a thing!
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so I really want some reviews for this story! Sorry that it's short but it is my first chapter of my first fan fiction! **

I'm in my room alone. It's dark and I'm sitting in front of a bright screen playing my favorite game. Mass Effect. A game where the choices you make will impact your future.

I grew tired as I yawn and check my clock. 1:20am.I turn off my Xbox and go to my bed across the room and fall in a deep deep sleep.

As I sleep, I dream of a bright light shining upon me. I try to cover my eyes but something was holding me back. It was as if I were restrained by straps. I'm struggling as the blinding light shines upon me while I feel trapped! I then feel a tugging sensation light feels like it's burning now. It's burning against my bare skin!

As I use the last bit of my energy, I finally feel myself jump up.I feel like I woke up from a bad dream. Then I realize that I'm not in the same place! Where could I be? Does it have something to do with the light? Nevertheless, I still have to take a look at where I am.

I get up from the bed I was on and see that it has a little name on it. "Mark?" I read confusedly."But how is that possible." I think " I'm Mark!" I try to look at the name again and I still read "Mark" I try to get over that but I just keep thinking about it. I decide to take a look around and find a bathroom right next to my bed. The bathroom virtually looks the same so I look in a mirror and I see my normal self. A tall guy with dark brown hair with brown eyes. I sigh with relief and walk out.

Another thing I notice is that I don't know how to open this door. I see an orange panel but that is it. How do I open this? I figure that it must have a code considering the keypad but how would I know what it was?

I take another look at some notes that the scientists left and they say that they are researching something about protheans. "What are protheans?" I say aloud. Well considering the door and this talk about protheans are obvious clues that I am not in my own timeline, but all this does seem strangely familiar?

I can't put my tongue on it but I feel like I know this place? I stop thinking when I suddenly hear a loud high pitched scream!

**A/N: So what did you guys think? If you like it, give me a review, if you didn't then give me an honest review and give me some tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys how did you like my last chapter? I know it was short but I am going to make this one longer than the last. REVIEW!**

"Shit." I say aloud. Where did that come from? "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I hear. It is the same scream. "What is happening?" I thought. "Why would someone be screaming?" I look out the window and find a woman with long black hair running. She runs to hide behind some crates nearby.

She looks terrified. Then, these creatures with blue skin come sprinting. I notice that their eyes are not there, but they are replace with an infinite light coming from them. They look odd. "What the hell are those things?" I ask myself. They look around confused. They might be wondering where their victim went to. After they searched, they ran off. She looks at me with dark brown eyes like mine. She looks at me as if to ask if they were gone. I nod in approval.

Immediately, she jumps up and heads towards the orange panel. She must have known the code because she opened the door on the first try. "Thanks." I tell her. "What's your name?" I ask. "Veronica." she answered. "What's going on?" I asked very confusedly. "Well, I noticed a dreadnought from my research building and told my partner Jeff about it. He said something about geth. I have never heard of such a thing but he seemed for sure. It then dropped a whole bunch of robots which I think was what Jeff was talking about. Fascinated, Jeff went outside to see what they were doing. But they grabbed him and set him on this circular type thing! He didn't know what was going on but a huge metal spike popped up and went straight through him! The geth started walking away! So I hid! I was looking at Jeff on the spike and saw it recede down. But I didn't see Jeff. I saw a blue creature with bright glowing eyes!" She stopped trying to hold back tears. "Then they found me! I managed to escape but I soon ran into the man I once knew as Jeff. He chased me along with somebody else!"

She's crying now. I don't want to interfere but if what she says is true, then we have to go. "Come on, Veronica, we have to get out of here." I insist. We start running to god knows where. Hiding at every corner every chance we get. Soon we come across some more of the blue creatures. We suddenly stop but the first creature notices us! "RUN!" yells Veronica. The second creature finally notices us and chases us. One thing is for sure, those things are fast! We were running as fast as we could! The first creature catches up to us then grabs Veronica's hair!"AAAAAHHHHH" I hear her scream. I come to a sudden stop then look at her. The creature is clawing at her face. I see red scratch marks with blood coming down! "Keep going" she says. "Find help!" I nod at her then keep moving. I hear her scream as I keep running! I look back to see the second one start clawing at her! I hear her last gulped shriek and know what has happened.

I keep running, and I don't stop. I come by these flying robots. They seem to be guarding something. I hide behind a building trying not to make a noise. I muffle my panting by putting my hand over my mouth. I try to sneak around it but I accidentally trip on a rock! A stupid move I know. "Shit." I whisper softly. I lie there hoping that the drone didn't hear a thing. But I find it looking straight at me! I close my eyes expecting it to end. Expecting to meet Veronica and Jeff on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How do you guys like this story? My good friend KingN7 gave me some corrections that I should make for the story!**

_Bang!_ I heard a gunshot. I open my eyes to find the blaster drone on the ground. I start standing up examining it. It was small but very dangerous. It was colored in blue. Not as blue as those deep blue creatures, but it was a simple blue. "Got 'em!" I heard someone say in a female voice. "Good work, Ashley!" I heard a male voice say. "What was it doing anyway?" I heard another male voice say. Who are they? They just saved my life but they could be dangerous! "Good point, let's check it out." I heard the male voice say. What am I going to do? I hear the grass scrunching every time they made a step. I should hide but I can't find a place to! The only thing I can do is see if they're friendly and if they're not, then I make a run for it.

I start seeing their shadows. I can't quite describe them because you can't describe a person by their shadow. They get closer and closer. Every step might mean my certain death. A man showed up first, then the woman, who I presume is Ashley, then the second man. "Hey, you're alive!" Ashley said. She had a sort-of blackish brownish hair tied up in a bun and she had white and pink armor with the white showing up more than the pink. "You're the only one alive we've seen beside those two scientists we saw locked in that building. You don't look like a scientist though?" While she was talking, the man with black armor with a red line going down the side surrounded by white gave me a stern look as if he was trying to figure out if he should trust me or not. "I'm Ashley by the way." She said while putting her hand out in front. I shook her hand like anyone would do. "And this is Shepard" she said while pointing the guy with the black armor and red stripe. He looked like he had seen battle a lot. He had a beard and mustache all around. And he had brown eyes. "And this is Kaiden." She said while pointing to a man with dark black hair. He looked nice enough to trust.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Shepard asked. I explained the whole story of me and Veronica and of how she died. I also mentioned that I don't remember anything till waking up in the bed since I just noticed that. "Wow, it seems like you went through a lot." Kaiden said. Shepard walked toward me and said. "Come with us. We have to find something then we'll be on our way. Ashley, give Mark a firearm." Ashley walked toward me with a pistol. When she handed it to me, she said. "I know that you haven't used one of these before so use this only in case something is coming after you, okay. This is an M-3 Predator. " I nodded in approval. It looked bigger than a normal pistol with an outline of silver but it still had a trigger.

We walked toward what looked like a tramway. It was surrounded by white walkways and crates. I also noticed some robot figures walking in the distance. They were armed! "Shepard, I see some more geth." Ashley had said. Kaiden spotted something that no one else had. "And look, some more husks!" He pointed to the creatures that had attacked me before. Now I know their name.

Shepard quickly came up with a plan. "Okay, so this is how it's going to go down. Ashley, since you're a good sniper, I want you here with Mark and snipe them when I give the signal. Kaiden and I are going to attack up close. Got it." "Got It" We all said in unison. "Okay, Kaiden follow me. Ashley and I saw Shepard and Kaiden walk down the grassy hill with those husks and geth.

The husks noticed Kaiden and Shepard walking down the hill. Shepard, who was using an assault rifle, quickly gunned one down, but there were 3 more to go! Kaiden may have only had a pistol, but he was an expert at it. He hid behind some rocks and quickly popping in and out of cover shooting them. They were doing great but why wasn't Ashley shooting. I nudged Ashley in the shoulder. "Hey, why aren't you helping them out?" I ask. "I don't need to." She responds. "They can handle this. I only met them today and they saved my life." I was stunned. I wasn't the only one that got saved by Shepard today. "What was going on when they found you?" I ask. "I was surprised by some geth recon drones. The same kind that almost got you. The drones almost got me but they jumped out and saved me." I didn't want to ask about anyone that came with her.

Apparently we weren't doing a great job at protecting Shepard and Kaiden. Kaiden and Shepard were back to back gunning down husks and the geth that were interfering. "Shit!" Ashley yelled. Shepard had out his shotgun shooting any husks that get near him! Kaiden was pushed out of his cover standing near Shepard! One got near Kaiden and his hands got covered in a blue aura and the husk was flown about20 feet back! "What was that?" Ashley looked at me weirdly. "Biotics. You're the only person that I know that doesn't know about them." "Wow!" I said stunned.

Ashley shot down a couple of geth which, from this point of view, look like robots with a flashlight head with a metal hood covering it. I wanted to help, but like what Ashley said, I've never used a gun before. In all the commotion, a husk walked up behind us until I saw him in the corner of my eye, I brought out my pistol then shot him a couple times in the chest. But he just got right back up! Instinct came over me and what I did shocked even me. I kept shooting him even more. I notice now that they look like zombies that just keep going after you. Ashley watched me fight off the husk. The husk got so close to me that I could hear it moaning. It raised its arm to strike! I put my right hand up to block the strike but I saw that same familiar blue aura surround my arm! I looked to see the husk 20 feet back! It's just what Kaiden did!

"Damn, Mark, I don't even think you knew you had biotics, and you're a good shot!" Ashley said. "Thanks." I say even more surprised than she is. "I'm going to go down and help them." "Okay, I'll cover you."

I ran down the hill and shot anyone that looked like a geth or a husk. I got up next to Shepard and shot the husks next to him. Shepard looked at me with a stunned look. "Mark, what the hell are you doing?" I look at him and say. "Saving your ass!" I say With Kaiden's biotic abilities, Shepard's mass field of weaponry, and my biotic skill while armed with a pistol; we overtook all of the husks and geth. Ashley came down toward us. Kaiden walked toward me with an angry look and said "Mark, the plan was that you and Ashley were to stay up top of the hill and cover us!" I shot back "That was the plan until I saw that you were getting creamed!" that's when Shepard interfered "Calm down, both of you! Kaiden, Mark saved us! We're even now! He did the right thing." Kaiden didn't look too happy about that. "Thanks Shepard." I say. Shepard walks up a ramp and says "Now let's go find out what the geth were guarding."

**A/N: I know a long chapter. It was longer than I intended. It took me a long time to come up with all this so Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you've stuck this far then congratulations! You will see what happens next!**

We all walked up the ramp looking at all the geth bodies that were killed. We walked around to see if there were any more survivors. We came around more crates and still no survivors, but we found a body! "Nihlus!" I heard Shepard yell. I look at Ashley and whisper "Who's Nihlus?"

Ashley answers "I don't know. Shepard mentioned something about a turian spectre when he saved me."

"What's a turian?" I ask curiously.

"I can't really explain that but when we get off this rock you could look up 'turian biology and history' on the extranet.

I can't really describe what a turian looks like but they kind of look weird. But from what I can tell, they have two long proportional thick fingers with opposable thumbs. Nihlus was black with white face paint on. He, also, wore black armor but it had a pattern with red. It also had red lights on.

Shepard checked over Nihlus very carefully. He found a bullet hole in the back of his head! "Who could've done that? There's no way that a survivor would hurt an armed person!" I wanted to find the bastard who did this but I knew we had more pressing matters to attend to. To find out what the geth are doing here.

We all scoped around to find any evidence of Nihlus's murderer, even though the killer would be long gone by now. I tried to find at least something for evidence, but I am awful at finding things. Ashley scoped around the crates that Nihlus's body was near. We all had out our weapons in case we found anything that would try to kill us.

"Whoa, Whoa, hey, watch where you point that thing!" I heard a man yell very angrily. Almost as if he was agitated.

"Move it!" Ashley yelled. It seems like she's done this before.

Ashley pushes the man towards Shepard then walks away. Shepard was in a very bad mood. "Did you see what happened here?" Shepard yelled. The man nodded surprisingly. "Then tell me, this is the second death of someone on my team and this wound doesn't look like it was from a geth blaster!" There was someone else on their team that died! Ashley seemed to catch that I was very confused.

"Lieutenant Jenkins died by those geth blaster drones that almost got you." Ashley explained.

"I know how he feels. He doesn't like it when someone dies that was on his team. Veronica didn't tell me to save her. I wanted to. Instead, she told me to go on without her. She told me to run. I did but I didn't like it." Ashley felt sorry for me. She had told me that her entire team died on this planet. No one likes the death of someone that they know.

Shepard managed to get some information out of the man. "A turian did it, I swear!" too pleased by that answer.

"How could another turian be here? No one else was stationed here besides Ashley's team!" Shepard said while nodding to Ashley.

"I don't know!" the man yelled I didn't think he was wise to yell at a man that acts as if he's about to shoot you. "Look I don't know! I saw _Nihlus _walk over here with his rifle and seemed to lower his guard when he noticed who his shooter was. I think he called him Saren. They must've been buddies because they talked for a little bit. Finally Nihlus said that the situation over here was bad, that's when Saren pulled the gun on him! After that, he just left! Didn't even mourn over him!"

Shepard then pushed him back. Almost at the fire that was nearby. "Dang it!" Shepard yelled.

"CRAP!" Shepard yelled so loudly that I swear that every husk on the planet could hear him.

"Shepard!" Kaidan interfered. "You might as well tell Joker what happened." Shepard nodded in response.

"Joker, do you read me?

"Loud and clear Shepard." Who I suppose is Joker answered.

"We found Nihlus. He's gone. We're going to try to find the prothean beacon, as long as Saren doesn't find it first." Shepard said that last part in a mumble.

Joker seemed to have heard that last part and said "What was that, did you say Saren?"

"I'll explain later, I'll call for you when we're ready for pickup. And we might have some company this time." Shepard looked at me. I'm going to go with Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidan? Why would they take me? They only just found me about 45 minutes ago! Yet they still want me to go with them.

"Come on," Shepard said. "Let's go get on the tram and see if the beacon is on the other side."

I looked over at Ashley again and said "I guess I'm supposed to know what protheans are as well?"

Ashley smiled and responded "I think you need to ask someone who actually knows what protheans are but overall no."

The tram wasn't too far away. It was just another walkway and a ramp away. I thought about where they were gonna take me. For all I know, this is not the U.S. Heck; I don't even know what anything looks outside of Georgia! They have to work for some supreme boss or something. Was Nihlus their boss? It's possible.

We got on the tram and Shepard made it go with some panel. It was a _long_ silence. I saw, at the corner of my eye, Kaidan look at me. I could tell that he doesn't trust me. He just stares very angrily as if saying: Why would Shepard say that he could come with us? Shepard didn't want to talk period. He was angry because of Nihlus's death, probably still wondering about Jenkins too. I couldn't stop wondering about this prothean beacon that Shepard talked about. Ashley barley even knows anything about them. I saw the platform coming closer and closer. And as I got closer and closer, I also saw some more familiar faces. Geth.

I wasn't the only one that noticed them. Shepard did too. He soon got his rifle out and told us what to do. "Okay guys, time to get back to work." Shepard said, immediately coming up with another plan. "Kaidan, I want you to follow me. Your biotics may come in handy when they get to close. Your tech abilities will help as well. Ashley I want you to go with Mark. He only has a pistol with one biotic skill. Mark, you're a good shot but that biotic ability may need some adjusting. I saw in our last fight that you missed a lot of husks when they were coming. I don't need you to throw me into enemy fire and get me killed. Anyways, Ashley will go with Mark and take the geth on the left and Kaidan and I will go to the right."

I wasn't paying any attention I was looking at what the geth were doing. They looked like they were busy. Not just patrolling but actually doing something. "The geth are setting bombs!" I yell.

"What?" Shepard asked. He then looked back at the geth and saw the odd shaped bombs. "They plan to blow up the place! New plan: Disarm the bombs at all costs! Mark, Ashley. You will guard Kaidan and me while we disarm the bombs. Got it."

"Got it" we all said in unison.

As soon as the tram landed at the platform, all hell broke loose. We followed the plan, easier said than done. The geth were guarding the bombs. I also saw more than just normal geth. There were huge as well! They were tough! I only had a pistol so it's even harder! Even Shepard had a hard time taking them down!

Ashley and I were a good team. Since she had her rifle out, she could shoot at things at medium range. I, however, could shoot at things that are almost at the same range, but I still don't do as much damage. Still we were a good team. We had a plan of our own as well. While Shepard was coming up with his plan, Ashley came up with a plan for us as well. It wasn't complicated or anything but we each had a job to do. I was to guard Kaidan and Ashley had to guard Shepard. Like I said not complicated, and also like I said before, easier said than done.

There were at least 4 bombs. I had no idea how much time we had left. Yet I followed Kaidan where ever he went. Shepard had said that he had 'tech' abilities. I wonder what he meant, but now is not the time to worry about that. Kaidan was my least favorite of everyone in this group. He criticized me because I saved his ass! This battle is about 10 times worse than the other one. He's gonna have to get used to people saving his ass!

Why am I worrying about Kaidan when I'm supposed to be guarding him! I have to focus! I stayed near him the entire time. We were wandering about, shooting geth, until those big ones came. It started walking towards us. I started to shoot him. Kaidan did the same thing. That wasn't working so Kaidan used that same biotic move that he did before. It worked! That threw him back a little bit but not far. At least now we can shoot him while he's on the ground. We kept shooting and shooting. Even with Kaidan's pistol, we couldn't kill him. He's got to be close though right. Kaidan got his biotic arm out again but it wasn't the same move! This time, he didn't get thrown back. It didn't look like it did really anything. I looked at him with a confused look but he still looked confident. I was still confused until I looked back at the geth and he was on the floor! I heard Kaidan say "Got him."

"Nice!" I reply.

"Thanks." He says. I don't really think he meant it though. A bomb was right around the corner. Kaidan crouched down and brought out an orange thing on his right arm. It went in a circular motion when it reached the hand. He started touching little panels that were on it. It almost looked like a hologram.

I looked back and shot down two geth. Where are they all coming from? I saw Kaidan messing with his arm thing and I said "How's it coming?"

"Almost...Got it!" he shouted.

"One down, one to go. We walked back from around the corner. We saw Shepard disarming a bomb with Ashley guarding. I shot some geth on the other side until I remembered something. How long till the bombs go off? I looked back at the bomb that we just disarmed. It read 2:00. Two minutes! I quickly yelled back at Kaidan and said. "We better hurry! We only have two minutes left!"

"I think I see another bomb over there." Kaidan replied squinting. "Let's go!" We ran down the walkway, taking cover and shooting at geth. I saw Kaidan bring out his orange thing again. Why would we need that, we're still halfway down until we get to the next bomb? I looked back and saw a geth get electrocuted, and then drop down to the ground.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Overload," He answers. "Completely fries their insides." Now I know what Shepard meant by tech abilities. I shot down a geth with a rocket launcher. Kaidan seemed cool about that. What do these guys do for a living! Anyone would be freaked out that a robot with a rocket launcher! Now I'm starting to get really edgy where these guys are taking me if we get out of this.

We got to the other bomb. I read it. We have one minute left! I yell at Kaidan "Kaidan, hurry!"

"I'm trying." He replies. "This is harder than it looks." I look over at Ashley; she gives me thumbs up to signify that their job was done.

I yell back at Kaidan "Shepard and Ashley are done. You might want to hurry!"

He yells back "I'm trying. Just cover me!" I shoot down another geth. This time with Ashley helping

"Done!" I looked back at the bomb. It read 00:30.

"Talk about a close call." I hear Ashley say

Shepard walks toward us. "Good work everyone," Shepard then looks at me. "And Mark, nice shooting."

"Thanks." I say.

"Come on," Ashley says. "I saw the beacon while we were fighting. It's this way."

The beacon wasn't very far. It was just around the corner. I saw a lot of dead geth bodies on the way though. But I wasn't really thinking about that. Ashley said she had a science team studying the prothean beacon. She had a group that was to protect the science team. I can't help thinking that something weird is going on.

When we got closer to the beam, there was a small tug that was pulling me towards it. I looked around and saw that everyone was getting the same sense that I was. We all seemed to know that this was the beacon. Ashley started running towards it. I heard her say, "Whoa, I've never been this close before! It feels like it's making me come closer."

Shepard yelled. "Ashley, get away from that!" Ashley didn't hear that. She just kept going forward. Then I noticed something odd, she started shaking! Not only that, but she started floating!

I ran towards her. I had to save her. Whatever this thing was doing to her, it wasn't good. The tug became stronger, almost as strong as the one that brought me here. I started losing strength when I almost got to her. I used the last of it to push her out of the beacon's range. The tug was even stronger now! I could feel myself being lifted into the air. I could feel death's fingers crawling on my back, waiting to take me to the underworld. Then something weird happened. The beam was sending images in my head! I can't quite make them out. It just looked like a lot of nonsense! The pain was unbearable! I heard myself scream out in pain. My eyes were being forced open so I was stuck in one position. I heard a loud _Bang!_ And was jerked back. Everything was in pain. I heard muffled talking. Everyone crowded over me. Those were the last images I saw before I blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry if I made people a little mad if I said that a turian looks weird. Please review and PM me if you want to give me any advice! :)**


End file.
